


Ugly

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Adam, Creature Fic, Demons, M/M, Men Crying, Temporary Character Death, Top Adam, Top Elias, Transformation, Wing Kink, bottom Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias finds a black egg in the chicken coop that brings him more than he ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with the black egg. 

The egg is under the nest box, uncracked and cold. Elias has never seen a chicken egg that large but again he's not been around chickens much either. 

So he went to his brothers. 

Gregor took one look at the egg and ran, yelling out for Franz. Josef refused to touch it, noting right off that it "must be a Liderc" which Elias has never heard of before but Franz came in attempting to grab it before he can ask more.

"Kill it! No good will come from it!"

Elias looked at the egg, feeling oddly attached but promised his brothers he'll break the egg outside. 

Gabriel came in just as he turned the corner, yelling and starting an argument that upset him so Elias returned to his bedroom instead. 

The egg he keeps with him, staring at it oddly before deciding to put it back in one of the nests in the coop. 

After an hour Elias returned to find the egg on the ground again and took it into his room. 

Sound asleep with the egg nestled in the inside of his arm, Elias didn’t notice the black chicken that walked past his room or feel the egg wiggle against him. 

It's not very hard to hide the egg from his brothers. 

They barely ever went into his room, though Josef sometimes ventured in for cheese. He hid the egg under his bed, nestled around blankets. 

The first time the egg started to wiggle two weeks passed. Elias is surprised, nervously rushing to research. 

It's too early. 

"Not yet, egg," he put his hand on it, "It's too early and you do not want to come out wrong. Who knows what you'll be then?"

A week and a half later, Elias is woken up to pecking on his cheek. 

The creature inside is not a bird. 

A monster, this is what Josef called a Liderc: a black chicken-like thing with wings and a crooked beak, whose bugged out eyes that seem to be staring. 

Elias put out his hand and the monster pecked at it curiously. 

"I will call you Ugly."

The monster spread its wings and made a noise, settling on the bed beside him. 

"Goodnight Ugly."

Ugly turned out to be extremely well behaved, because you'd think he didn't exist. 

Elias only saw the monster at night, the black creature growing bigger every day despite refusing to eat any food Elias tried to give him. 

He didn’t make much noise, a gentle tittering that Elias became quite used to falling asleep with noises in his ears and a gentle nuzzling in his hair. 

Ugly seemed to not want to go outside, preferring to hop around the bedroom and poke into Elias’s things. His favorite was discarded clothes, rummaging under them and sometimes not coming out for hours. 

“That is disgusting,” Elias mumbled, frowning as he waited for Ugly to come out again. 

He himself had been so worried for leaving the bedroom, thinking that his brothers would find Ugly, that he would block up the door at night in case their curiosity got the better of them. 

Ugly seemed to find that interesting too, hopping around on the stack of books that made Elias think of his last job. 

“I was good at my job,” he reached out, petting the back of Ugly’s head, “I wrote textbooks that no one else wanted to write.” 

The monster peered at him, seeming to listen, and that’s why Elias started to tell stories. 

Over the course of one week he told: the story of his job and subsequent firing, the story of the final date he’d been on last month (the cow girl who refused to tell him her maiden name after admitting she was once married and how she burst into tears when he said ‘maybe this is why your husband left you’ which Elias thought wasn’t too far off in reasoning), the story of the last movie he and his father watched (which wasn’t very interesting but he included because it had a chicken and thought Ugly would be entertained which he seemed to be despite Elias crying in the middle of it), and his first girlfriend (Sally Strenko, who he was almost certain had been killed not long after they held hands the first time. 

After every story he would attempt to feed the monster again, his annoyance over each offering being ignored causing Elias to make a bed for Ugly on the floor refusing to let him sleep beside him. 

“Until you find something you like to eat, you can’t sleep here.” 

The first chicken he finds dead Elias buries and tried to tell himself Ugly was not to blame. The other chickens were very pushy, he had seen it himself many times and who knew what had happened. 

He had told Ugly to find something he liked, hadn’t he?

By the fourth he attempted to lock Ugly in his bedroom, talking to the monster quite firmly. 

"No more killing. If you're hungry, eat what I give you."

He'd brought many more things every evening for Ugly to eat: feed, meat, even chicken but the monster turned them all away. 

Franz came into his room after the fifth chicken died, looking very suspicious. 

"You smashed it," he narrowed his eyes, "The black egg. Josef said that it carried a demon inside."

Elias bristled at Ugly being called a demon. The monster had never tried to hurt him, really the other chickens were probably asking for it and so what if Ugly was bigger now than them. 

"Of course," he laughed, "Why would I keep an ugly egg?" 

The rest of his brothers seemed not to care why he'd been keeping more to his room lately, though Elias did leave the bedroom to jerk off in the bathroom. 

He couldn't imagine touching himself in front of Ugly, though lately he'd had felt the need to do it more and more often. 

Four weeks passed when he was woken in the night by Ugly licking his face. 

Elias grumbled, reaching out to push the monster off when his hand connected with something much bigger than he remembered Ugly being. 

He opened his eyes and saw glowing red eyes looking down at him. 

"Ugly?"

Whatever was looking at him leaned down to lick at his mouth and Elias turned away, pushing hard to get it off him. 

A growl, nails digging into his leg as Elias fought to reach for the light by the bed. 

If he didn't know it was Ugly he would've screamed. 

The monster had grown to Elias’s size overnight, jet-black skinned with wings so large they took up near the entirety of his bedroom, and he looked more human now without a beak. 

Ugly was still at the bottom of his bed, nails digging into his leg. 

"You're hurting me," he said softly, tears brimming from the pain, "I've never hurt you."

The nails left him and Ugly peeled the blanket away, nuzzling at his leg and then licking the wound. 

Elias sniffled, reaching down to touch Ugly's head. "It's all right now," he smiled, "You did a very good job growing." 

Ugly looked up, smiling back with razor sharp teeth. Elias swallowed back any fear, "You're going to be much harder to hide now."

All at once he watched Ugly's skin change, the black feathery feel seeming to melt away into smooth paleness. Ugly's eyes were deep blue, though they flashed red again when he began crawling up Elias. 

"You can't," Elias started, but Ugly didn't seem to want to listen his wings flapping as he finally pushed Elias down completely. 

Ugly was much stronger than Elias was, nails placed so they didn't touch skin as he gripped Elias's wrists. 

"Mine."

Elias stared up at him, the sight of Ugly's teeth up close now a lot more frightening. 

"No, I'm not," he tried to move and his wrists were held tighter, "Ugly..."

The monster hissed bending down further till their mouths were inches apart. "Elias."

Elias blinked in surprise, smiling at Ugly remembering his name even if he might be about to get eaten. 

"Let go."

Ugly pressed down against the front of him, the monster's nudity even more noticeable now that Elias felt a hard cock against his own. 

"You're a man," he grunted, even as Ugly did it again, "I don't like men, you..."

The first touch of Ugly's mouth made Elias groan, a wave of want coursing through him as a very long tongue touched his. The monster who Elias was certain now was a demon began moving their bodies together.

Ugly's teeth continued to be a tease of danger against his tongue, though Elias whimpered when both body and mouth moved away. 

"Want," the word said almost laughing, "Elias wants,” he ran his hand acros Elias’s chest, “Need to give you what you want.”

“I don’t want,” he started to say, but a tease of claw made Elias shiver. 

“You do,” came the whisper, Ugly leaning up closer now, “Like the job story. You can’t stop. ALways want.”

“You remember?” 

Ugly smiled, the warmth of his breath making Elias whimper in desperation. 

“Ugly like that story,” he stopped his hand just above Elias’s cock, “Like all the stories.” 

Elias stared at Ugly's face now that they were closer, taking in every facet and leaning up for another kiss. 

"Not so ugly anymore," Elias let out a long breath, "You're pretty for a boy, can almost..."

Ugly ground them against each other then, making sure Elias remembered. 

"Want?"

It was a question, not a demand or a tease. 

Permission. 

"Why would I want to have sex with a monster?"

Ugly frowned, "Elias wants. Can smell, feel," he let go, and before Elias could even move to protest, all the clothing past his waist was shredded. He shuddered at the first touch of Ugly's tongue to his cock. 

Ugly's wings shook as he moved, a furious bouncing in his excitement as Elias tried not to cry out and wake his brothers. He had never felt such pleasure, such perfect bliss, and was desperate for it. 

"Please," he felt tears on his cheeks, "Please!" 

He felt drained, a deep aching spread down his body as he erupted in a cry. Ugly latched onto him then and sucked, head bobbing and down eager to catch it all while making pleased noises that only added to Elias's delirium. 

Elias moved his hands to Ugly's hair, stroking in a pet that made the monster purr.

He was so tired now, and could barely keep his eyes open when the loss of Ugly's warm mouth made him shiver. Ugly alternated between nuzzling and licking at his hips as Elias sighed, "That was very nice. You're good at that."

Elias looked down to find Ugly smiling at him, eyes now a deep red. 

"Good?"

Elias nodded as Ugly started to pick up his lower half and seemed offended by his pajama shirt still being on. He yawned at the first button pop, a quick placement of claw had the problem solved. 

He hadn't liked that pair anyway. 

Elias felt Ugly settle on him, nuzzling and wiggling against his hip. "You didn't orgasm too?"

The question went unanswered, a tiny bite to his neck making him lose consciousness immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to an empty bed, feeling around for Ugly and surprised to find the little monster looking just the same as he had before: medium sized and quite ugly. 

"That was a very strange dream."

Still it was a better bird dream than the one Gabriel was in. 

Elias fed Ugly some cheese that was ignored just as before, a pecking at his hand making Elias smile. 

"Good morning," he pet Ugly's head, "No killing today."

When he sat up he felt quite sore and still too tired for having slept for what Gregor teased was, "Ten hours! You wasted the day!"

Elias ate and tried not to think of his dream, of beautiful black wings and clear blue eyes that gave such pleasure. 

He thought of nothing else for the rest of the day, touching himself more often and almost feeling that warm mouth around him. 

Night fell and Elias felt dazed, Gabriel remarking at dinner that he was "falling asleep at the table so go to bed!"

The minute he walked into his bedroom, Ugly was nipping at his heels almost leading him to the bed and Elias let him gladly. When he fell asleep it was with familiar feathers nuzzled against his cheek. 

When he woke up it was to more nuzzling, though there were no feathers and the whispered, "Elias," was less startling than it should have been. 

"This is starting to become my preferred dream," he smiled at the winged human Ugly.

"It's no dream," Ugly teased, kissing up his chest and making Elias shudder, "Not strong enough yet."

Elias tried to understand but Ugly switched from lips to tongue, licking at Elias’s nipple and making him moan. 

"You're much stronger than me."

A happy noise, rewarding him with clawed hands that were so gentle despite the danger. 

"Not in day."

Elias ran his fingers over Ugly's shoulder blade and moved to touch the knot where his back met wing only to have the monster sit up. 

"You..."

A kiss, deep and almost suffocating took away all thoughts or questions with it. He could feel Ugly's excitement against his belly, his own hitting just south but when he reached out again the creature moved. 

"You do not want to be touched?"

Ugly frowned, down now between Elias's legs. Ugly was reaching behind himself, eyes closing as he seemed to be moving his fingers. 

"You're..."

"Need to feel," he sighed, "Want to."

Elias felt his body rising in temperature the longer he watched, the sound of skin-to-skin making him desperate. 

"I want to touch you," he confessed, breath coming in huffs.

Ugly opened his eyes, they were red again and looking just as desperate as Elias felt. "Not yet."

He moved his hand away, wings flapping as he crawled closer to Elias again hands on both sides but not touching. 

"It's rude," Elias tried not to pull him in, to leave marks in that smooth skin when Ugly was so close, "Not letting me touch you." He'd thought of nothing else all day, this strange obsession with a dream that seemed to be all he could think of. 

Ugly smiled. "So is Ugly's name."

Elias frowned, "A new name then? Something more fitting for when you aren't Ugly."

Ugly's hand was just close enough to touch but didn't, the urgency he felt making him shiver.

"Yes."

Elias's brain was very fuzzy, singularly focused on not being touched. "What name would you like? " 

Ugly began touching his own chest, sitting back now entirely as he looked at Elias with a frown. "I don't know names."

"There are," Elias bit down to keep from begging, sitting up now and wishing he were closer, "Many names that are assoc..."

Ugly suddenly wrapped his hand around Elias's cock, eyes burning with impatience. 

"Name me again."

Elias kept himself still, letting out a long breath. "I wouldn't know where to start. You're not an angel, so no angel names though you did create your current form out of nothing like God did with Adam so..."

"Yes," Ugly stroked Elias's cock making him moan, "I like Adam."

"Adam," Elias sighed, "Your hand, it's..."

Adam stopped his hand, keeping it on Elias. "Wet," he stroked down and seemed delighted in the shudder he got in response. 

Elias let himself be pushed back, the urge to point out how rude it was overwhelmed by this pleasure. He whimpered, "Why is your hand wet?" 

Adam paused, a slow stroke before he let go and leaned over Elias. He smelled sweet now, almost like candy, and Elias wondered if he tasted that way. 

"I'm wet for you," Adam smiled, taking his hand. 

He pressed down, their cocks brushing just as Elias's fingers were guided in between Adam's cheeks. 

It was very wet inside, almost too wet, and Elias pressed in to feel Adam shiver at the touch. “You’re slick inside,” Elias reared up and they brushed against each other again. "I've never..."

Adam kissed him, tongue curling around Elias's just before he pulled away. His smile was softer now, eyes wide. "I know," he ran his tongue over Elias's cheek and down towards his ear, "Ready?"

Elias pressed his fingers in and felt Adam moan, "Are you? I'm very large."

A laugh. Elias tensed until it was followed by a lick, a gentle bite on his ear. "I am always ready for sex, it’s a part of me. And I like you large, Elias. You've been very good to me, better than anyone else."

Elias had never heard his monster speak so many words at once and was ready to ask what had changed but all thoughts were gone when Adam sat up. Adam stared, his eyes glowing red and the hand that had fallen from inside him moments earlier he moved to his hip. 

"Ready?"

Elias nodded, "I'm very ready, I..."

He tensed just as Adam lowered himself down, the tightness making him groan so loud he was sure his brothers would hear. 

"Oh this is," he put his other hand on Adam's opposite hip, "Adam you're sure I'm not hurting you?" 

Adam lifted up, letting out a long breath, "It feels good, you feel so good," he went down again and started to speed up, eyes red, "I am so full of you."

Elias felt like he was on fire, the pleasure building, rearing up with each thrust down and clawing his nails into Adam's hips. He cried out when he fell over the edge, letting Adam pull him in for a sloppy kiss just as he felt even more drained. 

Cold, so cold, as the loss of Adam's warmth inside was gone. 

Elias laughed, feeling that wet long tongue over his cock. "Angel," he reached for Adam's curls, "You are an angel, Adam."

The licking stopped, Adam's hardness sliding against his belly as the winged monster settled over him. 

"No," he felt lips on his neck, "Not an angel."

He felt a hand in his hair, a gentle petting that Elias sighed into even as he fought to remain awake. 

“A demon angel.” 

Adam smiled, “This is the first time I’ve ever been able to look like this.” 

“No one wanted to be kind to such an ugly little thing?” 

“No,” Adam leaned in close and kissed his cheek, “Not like this.”

"I want to," Elias yawned, shivering even as Adam was so warm against him, "Give you pleasure too."

No answer, though when Adam bit into his neck this time it felt like a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Elias woke to incessant pecking at his cheek, reaching out to touch Ugly's head.

That dream again.

He felt morning's effect on his cock, memories of the dream making him squeeze himself before grumbling, "Stupid bird."

Ugly jumped around on the bed and Elias sat up, hand on his neck and pausing. The obvious mark on his skin was hard not to feel, hand running over and over across the bite.

Ugly was pecking at his feet now.

The little monster seemed much more aggressive than usual, Elias stood and nearly fell over in the attempt though he made it across the room and outside even fighting to keep his eyes open.

His brothers were doing something loud in the hall, tossing and obviously knocking things over as Elias sat on the toilet. He put one hand on his cock and started to stroke, desperate to come but his mind kept fighting to push past the noise.

"YOU'RE BEING VERY RUDE SO EARLY!"

A giggle and the sound of running signaled them gone, Elias closing his eyes and trying again. Last night's repeated dream came at once to his mind, huffing for breath as he kept going on the memory of Adam's smiles and whispered praise brought him off quickly.

Elias felt tears in his eyes then, stupid him and his pathetic dream.

His favorite dream.

He wiped himself and finished up, washing his hands before opening the door to find Gabriel on the other side.

"You look sick."

Elias bristled, feeling his face redden.

"I look perfectly fine, and I feel fine. If you are seeing sickness than maybe YOU are sick!"

Elias pushed Gabriel out of the way as he passed, the door slamming when he entered the room.

"I am perfectly healthy," he mumbled, grabbing clothes, "I am the healthiest man in this entire house. No, on this entire island!"

Ugly made a noise that might've been an agreement, nipping at his feet even as Elias fought to dress stumbling a few times.

"I just am tired," he said to the monster, "Silly birds are keeping me awake."

Ugly flew up, surprising him.

"Good job," he pet Ugly's head, "You're growing stronger."

The monster did not peck at his arm but strangely stared as if proud to be told such things.

"Stay quiet today."

Ugly did just that for the rest of the day while Elias ate what seemed to be an excessive amount of food. His brothers all stared at the fifth sandwich he made in less than two hours; having felt his stomach need even more the moment he finished each one.

"Do you have a tapeworm?" Josef asked, staring at him looking more interested than worried.

Elias finished an entire box of crackers and washed it down with a pitcher of lemonade. "I AM VERY HEALTHY JUST HUNGRY! I do not accuse you of stomach bugs!"

Gabriel looked worried, as did Franz though he glared more than frowned.

"You smashed it," he said, "The black egg."

Elias felt his face burn, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Gregor froze beside him at the table, hand on his chip staring between them.

Elias knew he had lied, but it was for a good reason. Liars were people who kept truths for the wrong ones.

"No," Franz said, returning to his sandwich.

Elias ate a total of five sandwiches, one box of crackers, three bowls of soup, a pitcher of lemonade, one gallon of milk, and an ice cream cone before the day was through.

By the time he got into bed his stomach felt so full he could barely move, lying down on his side as Ugly chirped seeming excited to see him.

"I think I may be sick," he confessed to the monster, reaching out to touch Ugly's feathered chin.

A peck in response, then Elias felt Ugly settle against his neck.

"Adam," he sighed, eyes closing at once.

He woke to being touched in the strangest of places.

His feet.

Nuzzling over the top of his feet and down up from his ankle, kisses and caressing that made him shudder.

"My penis is much higher."

A laugh, the sound of wings flapping which was startling to discover made his cock twitch in response.

"I like your feet," Adam kissed his instep, and then ran his tongue up from the middle to Elias's toes.

Elias groaned, "You're very strange for an angel."

Adam stilled.

"You believe I'm an angel."

Elias sighed, wiggling his toes.

"You came from an egg, turned into a winged man who bewitched me into sex, and keep coming into my dreams."

Adam stood up and Elias drank in the sight of someone so beautiful wanting him.

"This isn't a dream," Adam frowned, wings suddenly tight to his back.

Elias felt his cock stiffening the closer Adam drew to him, the strange warmth that seemed to come off the demon making him desperate.

"Yes. It is," he chided, shaking his head, "In the morning you will be a baby monster bird again and I will be alone."

Adam crawled up so quickly Elias gasped, their lips mere inches apart when Adam growled, "This is real," he bared his teeth, "What we have is real! You have to believe that, you had a bite on your neck!"

His wings came out both at once, curled in a menacing manner as if he were about to strike.

“I have very strange dreams, this is…”

“I know things that I shouldn’t know,” Adam said through clenched teeth, “your job,” Adam hissed, “you lost your job because someone caught you touching yourself underneath your desk.”

Elias frowned, “It wasn’t intentional, and,” he shook his head, “Even in dreams, you would know things about me because I am controlling the dreams. That proves…”

Adam bared his teeth, his eyes glowing red, “This is not a dream. Your father, I know about your father and the…”

“I know all about that too, so that really does not prove anything except I have very strange dreams and really, talking about father is very inappropriate conversation when nude.”

Adam shook his head, claws just short of digging into Elias but he knew they wouldn’t.

“It’s not a dream.”

Elias reached up and touched his cheek, "You're very lovely, you know? Even when your eyes glow angry. I..."

Adam seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping and wings falling down as the demon kissed him. It was a soft kiss, a reward for the compliment Elias was sure.

He put his hands on Adam's shoulders, sliding fingers down to touch where his wings met back enjoying the way they fluttered in response.

Adam pulled back, frowning, "Don't."

"Why?"

Adam sighed, "It's not time yet."

Elias glared. "It's rude to tease."

Adam smirked, pushing Elias's hands down slowly and exhaling as he caressed down Elias's arms. "Is it?"

A shiver went through Elias, his eyes closing as he mumbled, "Yes, but this is a good start."

Adam laughed, leaning down and running his nose along Elias's neck.

"I need you to do something for me."

Elias whimpered, hands tight to his sides. "Anything."

Adam lifted his head and Elias looked at him, the monster's eyes glowing red.

Adam climbed off Elias, his wings folding in tight to his frame as he lay on his belly beside Elias.

"Fuck me hard this time," he leaned over and pressed his lips to Elias's softly, "You're leaking so much I can smell it."

Elias swallowed, "You are talking more and more," he bypassed Adam's wings and put his palm across Adam's ass, "Dirty words from such a pretty mouth."

Elias pressed inside Adam's hole before he could talk back, the slick warmth making him moan.

"You're like this everywhere inside?"

Adam smiled over his shoulder, moving back on his hand. "And in front, for whoever keeps me long enough," he trembled when Elias hit a good spot, tensing, "There, stop."

Elias took his hand away, staring at his fingers almost too long for Adam not to notice.

"Tasting it wouldn't be weird."

Elias blushed, "Who wanted to taste your disgusting wet?"

Adam sat up, chuckling as he got on his knees. "I know what you want," he pressed himself out, "Can be what you want."

Elias sat up and moved to kneel behind him, readying himself to thrust inside when before his eyes the sensual angel in front of him became someone else entirely.

Long blond hair, green eyes, and when she turned rather large breasts.

"You like this?"

The voice was different, soft and whispered.

Elias immediately tensed and moved back. "No."

The change felt like a betrayal, a jarring shock. Elias couldn't imagine anything but Adam under him despite his cock so hard it was dripping precum.

The ripple of change bringing Adam back was a comfort, Adam's frown was not. "I've upset you."

Elias moved up and touched his backside, "I want you, nothing else but you."

"Elias..."

The first thrust was slow, wordless, hands digging into Adam's side as his wings raised. "Harder."

Elias pulled him in, grunting as he started to quicken, ignoring any rules of not touching when he buried his face against Adam's back licking at the base of his wing thrusting up.

His wings fluttered as he cried out, Elias feeling dizzy almost euphoric before Adam dug claws into his arm when he tried to touch further.

"Come," Adam growled, lifting up and thrusting down just as Elias came with a loud moan, face brushing against Adam's neck.

He held on, tears in his eyes as his vision blurred. "You're awful, not letting me touch.”

Adam was shaking, his voice rough.

"I said no," he moved out of Elias's arms and left him bereft, "You..."

Elias knelt on the bed, his head lolling to the side as he tried to stay upright.

"Adam."

Adam turned, his eyes red.

"You don't know," he hissed, shaking his head.

Elias felt more tired, sliding down the wall and on his side fighting to open his eyes.

"Ugly," he whispered.

Adam looked at him, teeth bared. “You shouldn’t want to give me pleasure.”

Elias shook his head, “That’s all I can think about, seeing you.”

Adam turned away and Elias fought hard to keep his eyes open. “I should just finish this."

Elias shook his head, feeling dizzier now, "Finish?"

He didn't feel teeth on him then before he blacked out, the last image he had was of Adam's red-eyed stare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by @camilleflyingrotten


	4. Chapter 4

The reason he woke was because something was tickling his cheek. 

"What?"

He opened one eye and saw Gabriel staring down at him, his brother's frown deep. "It's near noon already."

Elias felt bone tired, weak, and could barely keep his eyes open yet. 

"So? I have no job to get to and am not bothering you."

Gabriel stared. 

"For someone who ate so much yesterday you're looking awfully thin."

Elias pulled the blanket up to cover his nakedness. "You're the one who's thin! I'm perfectly built in every way and you're bothering me!"

Gabriel said nothing and left, door closing softly, which Elias was grateful for when he let sleep overtake him again. 

He woke to the sound of whispering that sounded like nonsense. 

A mashup of sounds from a voice that made him feel warm to hear. 

"Adam."

A nuzzle, "You need to eat."

Elias reached up and paused, feeling bare back where he recalled feeling wings before. "They're gone."

Adam sighed, "I hid them, I..."

Elias blinked, sitting up just as Adam moved off. Adam sat with his hands in front of him, not smiling but not looking as upset as Elias remembered. 

"My dreams are usually much happier."

Adam sighed loudly, "This isn't a dream."

Elias scoffed, "Of course it is! I will wake up after we have sex as always, you will be a tiny little Ugly and..."

He was interrupted when someone knocked on his door. "Elias?"

Elias turned towards the door and was surprised to see Gabriel walk inside. He turned again and Adam was not there, a confusing thing as he hadn't woken up. 

"Elias!"

Elias frowned, "You do not need to shout at me, I'm not..."

Gabriel grabbed his arm, making Elias look at him. He was surprised to see worry in his brother's eyes. 

"You need to get out of bed. It's nearing two in the afternoon. You look terrible," Gabriel gagged, "There is something wrong with you."

Elias pushed him off, standing on shaky legs. "I am fine," he huffed, walking across the room and heading for his dresser, "It's rude to point out another person's appearance."

Gabriel sighed, "Franz made lunch hours ago but it's in the ice box."

Elias ignored him, not feeling hungry at all but Adam's words of, 'You need to eat' made him answer, "I will be down shortly."

The door closed and he was just about to put on his trousers, legs shaking as he almost stumbled. Arms came round his waist and Elias was so startled he let out a gasp, turning to stare at Adam with wide eyes. 

"Not a dream then."

Adam smiled and Elias found himself already dressed, disentangling from the monster and staring openly. 

"Never was."

Elias took in his monster, stunningly beautiful and looking stronger than ever before. "A demon."

Adam was quiet, not answering though he didn't have to. Elias walked up and touched his face, the burning hot feel of him making every part of Elias want to lie down again. 

"I will go eat and then we will talk," he moved away and stared, his cock filling at the sight of Adam's doing the same, "I have questions."

Elias left the room and headed for the stairs, growing hungrier the further he was from the demon in his bedroom. 

The minute he entered the kitchen Elias was starving again, pulling out anything and everything in sight. He devoured it all, ignoring when each of his brothers came inside the kitchen one by one until Josef spoke. 

"We need to kill the demon, tell us where it is."

Elias froze with a piece of bread in his mouth, suddenly so angry that he burst up from the table spitting out food. 

"You're crazy! What demon?!? You're being so silly and stupid what a stupid thing to say!"

Franz stepped forward, "The egg, the noises from your room, the voices..."

“What voices? I talk to myself often, I….” 

He imagined the direction this could take, his brothers hurting Adam in some way, and the thought alone brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t care if Adam was a demon. He didn’t. 

The last few months alone were the best of his life. 

Elias pushed his chair in hard, eyes narrowing, "I do not know what you're speaking of and won't listen to these dumb things."

He attempted to go around them and down the hall, rearing back when someone grabbed his arm hitting back with such force that he knocked Gregor to the floor. 

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

All four of his brothers stepped back as he let out a loud breath, shaking with rage. 

"We may have to kill you then if you won't listen, though I suspect the Liderc is doing that already," Josef said simply, "As we have grown to enjoy you being our brother we would prefer you alive over dead. Think about that."

Each of them turned one by one, Gregor last staring at him sadly before following. 

Elias felt suddenly exhausted, turning the opposite and dragging himself down the hall towards his room. He was surprised to see Adam already on the stairs waiting. 

"You're going to kill me."

Adam wouldn't look at him, staring at the floor. "I've been trying not to."

Elias felt tears in his eyes, sniffling back a sob. "I thought you were a dream but you're just a nightmare. An ugly thing in a pretty package that doesn't want me at all, you only..."

"Elias that’s not..."

Adam stood up, reaching out to touch him but Elias stepped back shaking his head. 

"You don't eat and I am eating more now," he whispered, his voice thick, "I'm feeding you?"

Adam's eyes were darkening, black swarming as he whispered, "You were the only one in a long time who didn't kill me when I hatched. You...you were so good to me and I..."

Elias's jaw tightened, "Silly Elias, caring about such an ugly thing."

Adam's wings reappeared suddenly and Elias wanted to touch them, looking away when Adam said, "I'll go, I..."

He started to turn and Elias was seized with fear, grabbing onto his hand, "No!"

Adam didn't turn. "I don't want to do this."

"You care about me."

"Don't."

Elias squeezed and felt Adam pull away, tightening his hold. "You do, you do, don't lie."

Adam turned and his eyes were black with black lines down his face. 

"You're food," he growled, "A pathetic and ugly human who no one wants so you were easy to target than the others who came before. Why would I care about you?"

Elias let go, his mouth trembling as he argued back, "You could have eaten me! You waited and waited! You..."

Adam grabbed the front of his shirt roughly, razor sharp teeth snapping so close as he hissed, "I felt sorry for you."

Elias pushed him off, landing back with a grunt and shouting, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS UGLY! GO BEFORE I LET MY BROTHERS KILL YOU!"

There was a shout, "Elias!" and Adam was gone in a blink, a single black feather left in his wake. 

Elias crawled across the floor and picked it up, running his fingers over its softness. 

"Who would ever want such an ugly thing anyway."

He heard all of his brothers' breathing heavy behind him, not looking at them. 

"It has left?" Franz asked gruffly. 

Elias stood up and felt his world stomach lurch, throwing up everything he'd eaten earlier. He sobbed, barely able to breathe, and felt a hand on his back until it was all out. 

"It's gone," he swallowed, tasting the last remnants of vomit in his mouth, "Please leave me alone."

Gregor said cheerfully, "I'll go get the mop!" running off. 

Josef said, "I'm surprised it didn't kill you, they are not known for their mercies."

Elias ignored them all, heading for his room still clutching the feather. 

He was so very tired. 

The moment he was near his bed he fell onto it face first before succumbing to the pull of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

The dreams were not as nice now that he knew they were dreams. 

Elias would close his eyes and open them again with Adam beneath him, his smile softer than Elias remembered it being. 

Adam always had his wings, curling around them when Elias leaned in to kiss him, the taste never quite the same though going through the motions was better than being alone.

The dreams had one other advantage over reality in that Elias could touch Adam wherever he liked. He ran his tongue across Adam's neck, shoulders and down in between his wings enjoying the fluttering the further he went. 

Waking was his new nightmare. 

He still ached all over since Adam left, and started to put on weight (though Gregor laughed that it was in all the worst places) even though he wasn't hungry. 

Nothing felt right. 

Nothing at all. 

A month passed by in a haze, dreams better still than waking, and his brothers were abnormally nice all the while. 

Gregor was the one who showed Elias the newspapers. 

The day had been harder than others. Gabriel had taken it upon himself to clean Elias's room while he slept and thrown away the very last reminder he had: Adam's feather. 

It was always at his bedside every morning when he woke and suddenly it was not, the intense panic that overtook him erupting in a shouting match and a black eye for Gabriel. 

"IT'S GONE! You need to move on!"

Elias hadn't said a word after, knocking over Gabriel's favorite snow globe and heading back to his bedroom. 

His vision blurred the longer he walked and Elias was shocked to find Gregor waiting inside his bedroom. 

His younger brother held a stack of newspapers in his hands, looking wide-eyed and anxious. 

"I don't want to see you, please leave."

Gregor stood up so fast he dropped some papers, Elias leaning down to pick one up and pausing at the headline. 

THE ANGEL STRIKES AGAIN 

He noticed every single paper had similar headlines ranging from: Man attacked by winged creature is victim three.

Elias's heart leapt in his chest. 

"Adam."

Gregor nodded, "Gabriel and Franz said not to show you or let you leave the house but I don't think it's very fair you know?"

Elias smiled, scanning over the articles and picking up the same repeating words: "victim was curly haired."

He felt an intense sense of pride at being the only one Adam had not wanted to kill, and that his demon couldn't seem to forget. 

"Thank you for these."

Gregor laughed, patting him on the back. "Just don't go getting yourself killed ok?"

Elias nodded as his brother left, the closing door spurring him into action. 

He spent hours with the newspapers, trying to pinpoint where in Ork Adam could be. 

There was very little nightlife on the island and only one of two bars had an alley right beside it, which was where the bodies had been found. 

Elias had never been to Lkkelig before but despite the late hour he was going there now. 

He spent the next hour readying himself for Adam. The thought of seeing Adam at all was worrisome after their last encounter, the lies he'd said upsetting Elias to even think about. 

But obviously Adam had been missing him or he wouldn't be killing those people that looked like him. 

Such things shouldn't have made him smile but Elias smiled anyway. 

He walked out into the hall, the quiet mixed with stray animal sounds. His brothers would all be sleeping but he knew the sound of the car leaving might wake them. 

The minute he turned to head for the stairs, Elias froze. 

"Gabriel."

His younger brother was sitting on the bottom step, turning to stare at him sadly. 

"I saw the papers missing and knew Gregor had shown them to you."

Elias stepped down and sat down beside him, tense and fighting tears. "I'm going."

"I know you are."

Elias sniffed, "I'll be ok."

Gabriel stared at him silently for a moment before hugging Elias. 

"If that demon kills you, we'll go after it. All of us."

"You don't know what he looks like."

Gabriel pulled back, his glare making Elias happier than it should have. 

"We'll find it."

Elias frowned. "I wouldn't want you to hurt him."

Gabriel sighed. "You're the only family I have left," he put his hand on Elias's shoulder before hugging him, "I'm sorry if I..."

Elias hugged him tightly, tears blurring his vision. "You have the others, and I'll come back."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, you should go."

Elias stood, sniffling and shuffling his feet down towards the door. 

"And if I don't," he didn't turn, "Don't be too angry."

Gabriel said nothing and Elias hoped that meant he would listen. 

The others weren't outside, though he thought for a moment he saw Gregor in the bushes hiding but it was only a lamb. The minute the car door closed Elias felt warm again, excited and determined. 

Adam was waiting. 

He was going to bring him home. 

The drive did nothing but make him more determined. 

The bar was small enough that he didn't expect to miss Adam, even if he looked like a woman Elias was certain he'd see through any change of shape the demon took. 

He could do this. 

Elias fixed his clothes when he got out of the car, a deep breath as he stared up at the glowing yellow sign of Lkkelig. 

There wasn't much of nightlife in Ork and this bar was really it. He imagined Adam had no trouble standing out. 

Elias walked inside and headed for the bar, trying to ignore his fast blooming erection. The fact that he'd gotten one at all was telling, he rarely had them or even achieved release except in dreams since Adam left. 

There was a man behind the bar chatting up some woman who Elias found himself eyeing to see if she could be Adam. 

He knew after a minute that she wasn't. 

Adam wouldn't stare at him that way. 

"It's rude to stare," he glared.

The woman blushed and left the bar, the bartender looking angry but really who wanted someone so rude. 

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who isn't? Look friend, are you going to order a drink or..."

Elias threw down cash and mumbled, "Beer," turning to look behind him. 

He felt like someone was watching him, the itch of it bothering even as his erection grew worse. 

"My friend," Elias started, "He has curls and bright blue eyes. He..."

The bartender frowned, shaking his head. "I'd know if someone new came in, recently there has only been Cammy. But she's..."

Elias grabbed his hand, leaning in, "Is she here? Now?"

The man's eyes widened. "You just missed her. Right before you walked up she went off with Anders towards the restroom."

Elias took off, heading for the toilet and throwing open the door. There were two men inside who gave him a look, pushing past as he noticed someone bent over the toilet with the door closed. 

He kicked open the door and knew immediately the man was dead. 

Anders could have been his brother, though Elias thought he was much more handsome in face. The younger man had no facial hair but his curls were close, his blissed out face making Elias angry. 

He'd missed Adam. 

Tears blurred his vision making it hard not to bump into others as he left the bar. 

The night air was cold, but only made it easier to focus on getting to the car. 

One near miss would not stop him. 

The minute he got inside the car Elias wept, sniffling and whimpering. His erection had softened some, though he still ached. 

He took in a breath and froze, the familiar sweet scent making him shiver. 

"Ugly?"

He was grabbed hard on his neck and nails dug into skin. "You shouldn't be here."

Elias wanted to turn but the scent of Adam grew thicker. He moaned at the touch of teeth, his eyes growing heavy.

"You missed me," he sighed, "You did."

The last words he heard before falling asleep were, "I was trying to save you."


	6. Chapter 6

Elias woke naked, blind, bound and aching worse than ever before.

There was no way he would fight this.

One last time with Adam was better than living the rest of his life without him.

"Adam?"

A hiss, "Don't say my name like that."

Elias smiled, "I missed you too. Dreams are not the same."

He heard footsteps, a growling as Adam touched his cheek.

"It's not working," he whispered, "None of them work. It's..."

Elias leaned in to the touch, smiling. "I am the best food."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

"You shouldn't be."

Elias kissed his hand, "I still am," he nuzzled, "I am aching for you now. I have been aching for you since you..."

The abrupt removal of his blindfold made it hard to adjust to even the candlelight for a moment.

A hotel room for just the two of them, he pulled on his restraints and saw he’d been tied with rope.

“You shouldn’t have come looking,” Adam whispered, “You…”

Adam's eyes were red, his sharp teeth bared, and Elias had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"I missed you, my Angel."

Adam shook his head, "I'm not, and you know I’m not. I...I only wanted you to stay away. I didn't want this."

Elias sighed, "No, no, you...you need this. I am sorry I called you ugly, you are..."

Adam cut off his words with a kiss, brutal and hard in its intensity. Elias moaned, the tease of skin against his own painful.

They hardly parted for breath, the movement of Adam crawling over him causing Elias to shudder. He felt tears on his neck when they parted mouths, fighting for breath.

"Yes..."

A lick just over his collarbone, "You taste so," Adam's nose to his skin, "Smell so," his voice was thick, "I'm so sorry."

Elias closed his eyes, giving into sensation. If he were going to die as a feast, he would enjoy every moment.

"Adam," Elias reared up at the brush of tongue down his chest, shaking as a deep purr vibrated through the room.

The pressure of claws on his belly made him moan.

"I want," Adam started, but Elias cut him off.

"Anything, Angel. You can have anything."

Adam whined and took Elias's length in his fist, a smooth stroke making him cry out. Elias opened his eyes and watched, cheeks wet and mouth so very dry.

"I want to touch you."

The red eyed stare, so missed, and burned right through him. "It's not safe."

"You won't hurt me."

Adam took his hand off Elias with a hiss, huffing out a breath. "You don't believe that anymore."

"Angel..."

"Don't call me that!"

His wings came out both at once, the effort it had taken to hide them finally too much.

"Adam," Elias snapped, tears in his eyes, "You're being difficult. Soon you will have no choice."

Adam snapped his teeth, "I have a choice! I've always had a choice! Food or death. I never wanted anything but food, never..."

"I want to feed you, you know," Elias sighed, "I love you."

Adam leapt over him, the warmth of his breath playing across Elias's face.

"No, you don't."

Elias opened his mouth to say it again but a rush of scent hit him at once making it hard to concentrate.

He wanted.

Oh how he wanted.

"Please."

Adam touched his cheek, his fingers coming across Elias's lips before he pressed their mouths together.

The feel of Adam made it hard to focus on anything else, the abrupt cutting off of his arm restraints not noticeable till the pressure was gone.

Elias wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, fingers instantly going to touch the knots at Adam's back and reveling in the mad fluttering of wings.

A shudder, desperate and hungry overtook his demon.

Adam pulled away, voice shaking as he laughed, "Always the wings."

Elias smiled, "You enjoy it."

Adam ran a hand down his belly, claws out though careful not to cut.

"I enjoy you."

"My beautiful ugly thing."

Adam's mouth trembled and he swallowed a sob, lifting himself up and pausing just above.

"I can, I..."

Elias grabbed onto his hands, bringing them up to kiss. "Just take as much as you need. It's ok."

Adam closed his eyes as he lowered himself. Elias groaned, squeezing both his hands. "So warm," he sighed, "So..."

The fluttering of wings and the slick slide of movement were the only sound for several minutes till Adam cried out.

He pulled up on their joint hands and crashed his mouth down hungrily tasting as he absorbed every ounce of desire.

And Elias had so much.

Adam threw his head back when Elias ran hands up into his wings, "Oh, oh," he fought for control, "Oh!"

Elias watched his face through every touch, mesmerized, before leaning in to whisper, "Cut me loose."

Adam's brow was sweaty, barely able to catch his breath, and his deep purr made it hard to speak but he understood.

Adam bent back and cut the restraints from Elias's legs, bracing himself for Elias to roll them over.

But he did not.

He only pulled Adam in closer, grabbing onto the bottom half of Adam's wings. "My ugly little thing," he licked across Adam's collarbone, "My Adam."

Adam whimpered, "Elias, please."

His hands slid up through feathers just as he whispered, "I am sorry."

A hard bite, startling Adam out of his building pleasure and crashing over the edge. He pushed back and fought not to breathe in, knowing nothing would stop him from taking.

He dug his nails in as Elias filled him, hugging him tightly and sobbing as they both shook.

"I love you," he breathed, pressing kisses to Elias's cheek, "I do."

The stillness was wrong, no answer, and Adam pulled back to stare only to let out a pained moan at the smile on Elias's lips.

"No," he pushed and pulled back, cum dripping out of him as he stared down at Elias's lifeless body.

No heartbeat.

No breath.

He shook his head. "No."

There was no way he could leave things this way. He smiled, wings bending in and brushing Elias's cheek.

"I'll fix it," he nodded, pressing their foreheads together, "Don't be angry."

The first brush of lips was soft, tender, and when he breathed out all the life he'd taken it came so easily, flowing through and filling up the empty husk where Elias used to be.

Adam shook with desperation, and he breathed out harder feeling his life leave him. His vision blurred as opened his eyes to watch, the fluttering of eyelashes signaling a return to life that made him smile.

He was so tired, but he couldn't stop till it was done.

All at once things changed.

Life pushed back into him so abruptly that he nearly choked on it, startled and surprised as Elias's eyes opened.

Adam could taste his anger as they fought, staring into each other until hands came up onto his wings and distracted him enough for Elias to push them apart.

He fought for breath, his eyes burning as he snarled. "YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR YOUR HEART YET! You..."

Elias couldn't lift his head but he could cry, his mouth trembling and eyes wet as he whispered, "You will NOT die."

Adam grabbed him hard, shaking his head, "I can't keep doing this all alone."

He moved to press his mouth to Elias's just as, to his horror, Elias started to seize.

"No, no, no," he pressed his mouth down and tried to breathe more life in, sobbing when he felt the shaking worsen so badly it was hard to keep hold.

Elias fell onto the bed and Adam dug his nails in attempting to pull him back, moaning when Elias screamed so loudly it hurt even his ears to hear.

The wings were unexpected.

Adam stared, wide eyed, letting him go again and watching as a set of dark blue wings sprung from Elias's back while he continued to scream.

They were red and raw, covered in blood, but they were the most beautiful things Adam had ever seen.

Elias opened his eyes, red and glowing. "That was very painful."

Adam sobbed, bending in to touch his cheek as he could barely speak.

"You're..."

Elias glared at him, "You were going to die, that was unacceptable."

Adam laughed, grabbing him gently into a hug. He could feel the knots at his back healing, the shiver going through Elias at the touch making him smile.

"You like it?"

Elias nuzzled his cheek, "I love it."

Adam pulled back and stared, the red of Elias's eyes still there to remind him it was not a dream.

"I love you."

Elias smiled, reaching out to touch his face. "I know," he licked his lips, his sharp teeth now visible and more of a distraction than Adam expected.

"Hungry? I can get two willing partners in here so fast that..."

Elias growled, pulling him in fast.

"I will NOT share you."

"Elias, we can hardly take from each other. We'll always be hungry then."

Elias smiled, pressing his lips to Adam's as he teased, "Is that not the point?"

Adam sighed, "It's not," he moaned, feeling the building desire coarse through him, "the point."

Elias rolled them over and was on top, his purr going right to Adam's cock. "What is the point, Angel?"

"If you don't eat enough, you'll die again. If I don't eat enough, I'll die too."

Elias ground them against each other, the scent of his own growing slick driving Adam mad. "Then you had better keep me well fed."

Adam purred, "Elias, we..."

Elias bent in and kissed him softly, taking Adam's hand and bringing it to his cheek.

"Are you hungry, Adam? I can feel my wet, though the scent is nothing to me I think you can smell it."

Adam's eyes turned red as he growled, "You're horrible. You know? This isn't going to work."

The first press of finger inside made Elias moan. "Is it not?"

Adam rolled them over, his warmth burning through Elias as anticipation built. He could taste Adam's want mixed with his own, feeling it coursing back and forth through them both.

"No one can feed you as well as I can," he smiled, chasing a kiss that had Adam bite his lip as he licked the blood away.

Adam grinned, sitting up and moving off him. "Turn over."

Elias rolled onto his belly, his hardness pressing against the thin hotel mattress and making him groan.

"Angel..."

Adam moved close behind him, pressing his cock teasingly against Elias's behind and making him whimper. "Shh. It's your first time, can't rush things no matter how hungry we are."

Elias looked over his shoulder, wings fluttering in anger. "Fill me up, or I will wither away! I need, I..."

He pushed pheromones at Adam, who easily blocked them with a grin. "That won't work on me," he bent down and licked across Elias's hole making him shudder.

"Oh, that's nice," he sighed, "Keep doing that."

Adam could feel his control slipping this close, could smell Elias's slick and wanted to fuck him into oblivion.

He teared up, realizing he could do that now.

"Don't ever stop feeding me," he lifted his head and took his cock in hand lining up with Elias's hole.

"Never," Elias bent back his wings and they grazed Adam's own.

Just that small touch and the last of Adam's control was gone.

He thrust in hard, making them both groan as he pulled Elias up to him.

Nuzzling in between his wings he started to move, licking and teasing at the knots.

Elias came without being touched, the weak force of it making Adam desperate to taste every bit. He didn't regret changing him, but he would miss the full force of Elias's desire.

But no one else could have him.

Adam cried out and came when Elias kissed him, the feel of wetness on his cheeks could have been from either of them but it didn't matter. Elias bent his wings in and every touch was like an aftershock.

"Mine."

The word was so simple to describe this: a feeling of hunger that Adam was glad would never go away.

He held Elias as they shook, licking at his knots and seeing loose feathers in the air.

"I love you."

Elias fell onto the bed and laughed, turning to look as Adam wasn't ready to pull out quite yet.

"I love you," Elias sighed, "That was nice. I'm very tired."

Adam could feel the foreign tiredness as well, his eyes heavy. "I don't get tired."

Elias held his hand and kissed it.

"You do now, Angel."

He pulled out and Elias wiped them both off, Adam barely able to keep his eyes open. They settled with Adam's head on Elias's chest, listening to his heartbeat and so happy to be alive.

Together.

"This is a good dream," he sighed, tears in his eyes.

Elias kissed his fingers.

"This isn't a dream, Angel. This will be every day from now on."

Adam liked the sound of that.

****

The envelope came without a return address though it was for My Brother, which Gabriel argued could be for any of them.

Inside were two feathers, one dark blue and one pitch black, and a note.

Gabriel watched Gregor and Franz start fighting over who the envelope was for, picking up the note and turning it over.

I am alive.

Gabriel smiled, picking up the blue feather.

Elias was alive.

He smiled, running his fingers over the blue feather.

"I wonder how many years they live?"

Josef hits Gregor over the head as Franz chases him out into the hallway, looking at Gabriel with a smile.

"As long as they want, I suppose."

Gabriel took the black feather and held the two up together.

"I'm thinking blue."

Josef smiled. "Of course. I see no other color they could be."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the lovely @daughterofthemurderhusbands


End file.
